


a taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at his lips.

by bittertofu



Series: thirty-five ways he said 'i love you.' [27]
Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittertofu/pseuds/bittertofu
Summary: Justice was finally done.





	a taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> a weaker chapter, but very little pain. as always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated. thank you so much for reading!

Even wrapped up as he was in his jacket and gloves, the air still nipped at him. He felt sympathy for the trees, bare and reaching crooked into the cold sky.

He leaned against one of the pillars outside of the Diet Building and waited. Futaba had equipped him with an earpiece so she could be in constant contact with him, and her steady stream of babble was distracting, to say the least. Still, he had agreed to let her take command. He simply had to endure it.

“Okay, okay,” said Futaba, proposing yet another alternative plan to him. “We smuggle you out of the country. I can rewrite all your information in the system and give you a new identity and everything.”

Akechi chuckled lightly. Futaba huffed.

“I'm serious!”

“I know you are,” Akechi answered. “But so am I. I'm doing this, Futaba. I've done what I've done, and that can't be taken back. If Shido can't escape the law, then neither can I.”

“Shido made you do those things! You're different from him!”

“He may have encouraged me, but I made my own decisions. I thank you for trying to help me. Truly, I'm grateful. But you have to let me do this.”

Silence on the line. That was a first since the moment Akechi put in the earpiece.

Then, “I'm sure Ms. Niijima would believe you if you told her Shido threatened you. You could get off easy.”

“I'm sure she would,” said Akechi. “But I'm not going to do that.”

“...I know. Argh, this is so frustrating!”

Akechi laughed again. It was cute, how hard Futaba was trying to save him. He never thought he'd be in this position with her; after what happened to her mother, after the civilian lives lost, he didn't think he'd have any sympathy from her at all. It had to do with Akira, of course. Futaba simply didn't want him to be sad. Even so, it was...nice, being so worried about. It warmed him, just a little.

“Alright,” said Futaba, “It looks like Shido is on the move. Are you sure you can get him to confess?”

“Positive.”

“Then good luck, Akechi. Let me know if you change your mind. I can have a fake ID made for you by the end of the week.”

Akechi shook his head, but said nothing. There was nothing, really, to say. Futaba was a determined girl.

Shido arrived at the Diet Building within half an hour, and Akechi texted Sae to be ready. He dialed her number and kept the line open as he approached Shido's car.

Shido stepped out with two of his bodyguards, looking a little worse for wear. The bodyguards were clearly on full alert, one casting his eyes about him as the other stayed as close to Shido as he could without getting in his way. Shido staggered towards the Diet Building steps, a scowl etched on his face.

“Oh, by the way,” said Futaba suddenly into the earpiece, “I sent you backup.”

Akechi froze, nearly tripping down the steps.

“Wh-what?”

“Goro.”

He turned, only to see Akira Kurusu standing behind him. Akira grinned, putting up a hand to give a small wave.

Akechi hissed at Futaba, “Did you tell him?”

“Not everything.”

Akira stepped closer to him, still smiling.

“So you're taking down the future Prime Minister of Japan, huh?”

Akechi grimaced. “Something like that.”

“And you were gonna do this alone?”

“Ms. Niijima has been a big help.”

“You have high ambitions.”

“I always have.”

An awkward silence hung between them. Akechi's heart skip-stepped in his chest, and he cursed his body for working against him. The thought of what he was about to do made it even worse. How could he face Akira after that?

“I'm not sure why Futaba sent you here,” Akechi mused, “but I've got everything under control.”

“You're red.”

“Wh...?”

“You're blushing.”

Akechi's hands flew to his face. “No, I'm not.”

“You are,” Akira said, his grin widening. “You're blushing. It's cute.”

He didn't have time for this. He had to confront Shido.

“Excuse me,” he muttered, before cutting Shido off as he headed to the Diet Building.

“Masayoshi Shido,” he choked, and felt his face go even warmer at the crack in his voice.

Shido's scowl deepened, turned, almost, into a snarl.

“You,” Shido all but growled. “Where have you been?”

Akechi shook his head. “That doesn't matter now. Masayoshi Shido, you are under arrest for aiding and abetting in the murder of innocent civilians, and for gross political corruption.”

Shido's bodyguards scowled, stepped in between him and Akechi with fierce warning glares. Shido laughed, low and dark. His eyes took on a deadly sheen, rolled back until only the whites were showing.

“You have no proof of that.”

“You're mistaken, of course,” said Akechi, “since I am the primary witness to your crimes. I'm afraid this is where your days as a tyrant come to an end.”

“Tyrant? I'm the one who will lead Japan into the future, and you call me a tyrant?”

Shido laughed again, louder this time. It was loud enough for some people to stop and stare. It was unusual behaviour for the favorite for Prime Minister, after all. Akechi expected a confession soon. Shido was at the end of his rope. The signs of going berserk showed through the cracks.

“You are a tyrant,” Akechi asserted, “and I will see justice done.”

“Justice? Don't make me laugh. Have you forgotten who followed me like a trained dog? Who it was that really killed all those people? If I go down, so will you.”

Akechi smiled, held his phone up in the air. “I realize that. That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make.”

All at once, police burst onto the scene, emerging from behind the trees, from behind the pillars, and surrounded them, guns out.

“Stand down, Shido,” Akechi warned.

Shido roared, pushed past his bodyguards and lunged at Akechi. Akechi expected Shido to resist, but he wasn't prepared for how quickly Shido moved. He tried to dodge, but Shido wrapped hands around Akechi's neck and squeezed, hard.

“Goro!”

The fear in Akira's voice made Akechi's mind race. He couldn't let Akira watch him die. Not here. Not like this. He clawed at Shido's hands, to no avail. Only the police rushing at them were able to finally pry Akechi free.

Akechi stumbled out of the ring of policemen, holding his throat and coughing violently. Akira rushed to him, held him by the elbow so he wouldn't collapse.

“Let me see,” Akira murmured, urgent.

“I'm fine,” Akechi gasped, hating the rasp in his voice.

“Let me see,” Akira insisted.

Akechi removed his hands from around his throat and let Akira take his chin, tilt it upwards. Heat crept up his cheeks a second time to be so closely examined. Akira cursed under his breath.

“That's gonna bruise,” he observed.

“At least it's no worse than that,” Akechi said.

Akira hummed in agreement. Ran a thumb tenderly over Akechi's jaw, causing him to shiver.

Sae Niijima emerged from within the Diet Building and approached them with arms crossed.

“You did it,” she said, terse excitement and a hint of awe in her voice. “You actually did it.”

“I told you I would,” said Akechi, smiling.

“It'll take some time to process him,” explained Sae. “I can give you a few days freedom until then. Think over what you're going to say. If you really were as involved as you say...”

Beside her, Akira's eyes went wide. He looked at Akechi questioningly, but Akechi did his best not to make eye-contact with him.

“I was,” Akechi said, quietly, giving a curt nod.

“And you,” said Sae, turning to Akira. “I can't overlook your part in this.”

Now it was Akechi's eyes that went wide. His chest constricted.

“No,” he said, urgently. “That wasn't the deal.”

“I'm afraid I can't just ignore what he's done. He's a key witness in all of this.”

“That's fine,” said Akira. “You're right. I did play a part.”

“He has nothing to do with this,” Akechi argued. “People going berserk...I acted alone.”

“The fact remains that Kurusu is able to access the Metaverse, and that he forcibly changed people's hearts. That could be considered a crime in itself.” Her features and voice softened suddenly, and she added, “Like I said. You have a few days to think over what you're going to say. I can't give you more than that, but it should be enough time for you to come up with a defense. That goes for both of you.”

With that, she followed after the police, who led Shido, still struggling, away in handcuffs.

Akira crossed his arms and stared hard at Akechi.

“When were you going to tell me?”

Akechi shifted uncomfortably. “Tell you what?”

“Don't play dumb.”

“I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about.”

Akira sighed. Reached for Akechi's hand. Brought it to his lips. Akechi's heart raced.

“I'm not going to let you do this,” Akira murmured against Akechi's fingers. He looked up, and Akechi couldn't avoid eye-contact this time. He pinned Akechi down with his gaze. “Does Futaba know?”

“I requested she keep quiet on the matter. It wasn't something you needed to know about.”

“...How can you say that?”

“You aren't involved in this,” said Akechi, his brows knitting. “You and I...we...”

“We...?”

Akechi shook his head, at a loss for words. His thoughts scrambled, as they always did in the presence of Akira Kurusu. And then his head began to throb. He winced at the pain, sweat tickling his brow. Akira watched him in alarm.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Akechi shook his head. Pulled his hand away from Akira's grip.

“I'm fine.”

He reached into his jacket for the painkillers, swallowed three.

“That doesn't look fine.”

“A bit of a headache. That's all. The painkillers will help.”

Although, if he was being honest with himself, they helped less and less. He wasn't about to tell Akira that, though.

“We should go back to Leblanc and catch up with Futaba,” Akira said.

Akechi had no reason to disagree, so he nodded. In any case, he wanted to coordinate with the both of them to see how they could get Akira disentangled from this mess.

They walked to Leblanc in silence, both of them with their hands shoved into their pockets. Akechi's head pounded, but he tried his best to ignore it. At least he wasn't thinking of hurting Akira anymore. All he wanted now was to save him. Still, he couldn't ignore the fact that his headaches worsened with Akira there beside him. That was something to look into.

Once they finally reached Leblanc, Futaba was there waiting. She sprang to her feet at once, smiling wildly.

“You did it!” she said, practically bouncing. “I can't believe you did it! Good job, Justice Man!”

“You make me sound like a sentai hero.”

“You pretty much are, in my book.”

Akechi chuckled nervously while Akira grinned his cocky little grin. Akechi reached over and pulled at Akira's cheek.

“In any case, how are we going to get Kurusu out of this?”

“Uh-uh,” said Futaba. “I'm helping the both of you.”

“I already said—”

“I know what you said. I don't care.”

“Futaba...”

Akechi sighed helplessly. He knew how it would turn out in the end, what he would do, but it seemed there was no dissuading this little girl. He'd just have to play along for now.

Akira put an arm around his waist, and he shuddered at the contact.

“What are you—”

Akira kissed him lightly on the cheek.

“I'm not letting you go,” Akira whispered, and heat bloomed in Akechi's core, warming him from the inside out. Akira raised one eyebrow, grinning even wider. “You're blushing again.”

“Stop that! I am not.”

“Definitely are.”

“You are,” Futaba agreed.

Akechi hid his face in his hands, stammering between his fingers. They were truly incorrigible.

“Anyway,” said Futaba, “let's get cracking.”

They sat at one of the booths, Akira pulling Akechi to his side. Nuzzling into his neck, kissing at the bruises blossoming there. Akechi tried weakly to push him away, but Akira only gripped him tighter.

“Never,” Akira growled, “do something like that again.”

Akechi bristled at that. It's not as though he asked Shido to choke him. He frowned at Akira, who pressed their foreheads together.

“Ugh,” said Futaba. “Do you really have to do this right now? Can't you save it for when I'm, you know, not right in front of you?”

Akira laughed and backed away from Akechi, though he still kept an arm slung over his shoulders. “Sorry, Futaba. I thought I was going to lose him.”

And you still will, Akechi thought, his stomach sinking. His blood ran cold in his veins, and for a moment, only a moment, he felt a twinge of regret. He shook his head to clear himself of doubt. Turning himself in was the right thing to do. It had to be. It was the only way.

Even though he tried to focus on the conversation, his mind kept wandering. Perhaps it was being so close to Akira, perhaps it was his pounding head. Either way, all he could think about was being without possibly the one person in the world who truly cared about him for the rest of his life.

He smiled, softly. At least—at the very, very least—Akira would be safe. That was enough for Akechi in the end.

_Don't be so sure._

He lurched forward, his vision going black for a moment. He put a hand to his head, cringing at the stab of pain right between his eyes.

“Goro...?”

“Sorry,” he said, extricating himself from Akira's grasp. “I have to go.”

“Goro—”

“Excuse me.”

He hurried about of Leblanc without looking back, his heart pounding, his stomach turning. There was something, something out there that wished them harm. That, or after all he'd done, he was finally losing his mind. He didn't want to think about that.

_You can't save them. All will come to an end._

Akechi grit his teeth. Pushed the voice away. Got home and popped three more pills, collapsing as dizziness shook him. Sleep, he thought. He was probably just tired. It'd been a long day, after all.

He curled up in his futon, squeezed his eyes shut.

All he found in the dark behind his eyes were nightmares to make him tremble.

 


End file.
